Gordon Freechmant Saves the New Orleens!
by Spoing
Summary: When Gorgon Manfree decides to visit the Orleens of New, can he haz the Martogray that he coverts?


Gordon Freechmant Saves the New Orleens!

Ch 1. Ghordon Visist the Survivurz

Gorodon Freechmant was strulling along wehn he sayz: "I wants to go to Neuw Orleanz and haz Martehgraw." So he takes fastish jet fightor and goes to Nu Orland.

But when got there, Gorrdon see ZOMBIE PEOPLEZ! So he graabs crobarb and heroiclyly jumped down and chopped the zompie peoplez in too. Then all the no-zombie people said "Yay the Freechmen is heore to savs us!"

Then they all rushed to the room teht is safe and celebrated. Then Gohrden said "Where is the Martigrow and the Orland thet is Nuw?" But everyone else said "They is ZOMBIFIFIED". Then Garodon Manfreech said "I will sav the Martahgrew and Mew Clorleans from zombie people!" And said the survivors "We will elp ew Gohorordon Freeman!"

Ch 2. Martigro is teh Savd!

So Gordon went to the zombie who was queen of the zombies and said "Gives us the Margrawti back!" But then she got mad aand Grorgon was attacked on! Juts then all the no-zombah people said "NO GORDON FREECHMAN WE WILL SERVE U" and tey rushed fastly to the spot wehre the Free Gordon was attacked on and killed the zombie quenn.

Ghoron said "Thank ew for serving my life and now the Mart of Graw is back" and everyone said "YAY" and celebratededz.

But then the peopel taht were zombahz got the angrah and were because the queen was dead. So then they all said "RAR" and Gohordon Freemant and the survivors said "OHES NOES THERE ARE TO MANTY ZOMBIE PEOPLES WE MUST ESCAPS FASTLY BUT WE CANT!"

Juts then Gordon's fastish jet fightor came crashinz down from the sky like big meteor from movie 2012 which was said sucked bad. It killed all the people who were zompahies and so Freechmant and co. were able to escaps fastly.

Ch 3. Teh Orleenz that is Nueuw is Savd!

So then all the people who wer no-zombies and humen like Gordonn Freedman went to the zombie who was teh king of the zombies. But ten all the people said "TANK!" and Gordon Freechman had no ideas on what were talking about and said to the king "Gives us New Orlando back!"

But the zombie king was angry and waked the Freechmant vionilently and killed him dead. But then one of the Survivor said "I haz defbibilator" and zapped Gordon and made him not dead again.

Then Godon used the powerz of the crowbarb to blast the king of the zombie into confrooti and then everyone said "YAY" but then all the zombiez taht were angry came and ther was no fastish jet fightor to save them now.

Suudly Jordon found the grenade launcher and blasted the zombies into confrooti and everyone said "YAY THE FREECHMANT HAZ SAVD US AGAIN" and everyone celebrated happly because now the Orland of Newness and the Mart of Graw was back.

Ch 4. The Bridge that Blows Up and Causes Unhappyness

So tehn everyone went fastly to the large bridge to celebrate Martigro in the New Nu Orlean but then the bridge broke in half and wus uneven and everyone was unhappy. Tey continued to celebrate Maritigray but they were less happy.

And then the Freechmant said "It is lonely and dull and we need more humens and firework."

So the survivorz said "We no some friends" and they pulled out all of the awesome original survivor humens and they all grabbed some peelz firework and made firework and had good time.

But suudly all the zombiez was after them and was gaining fastly and the humens had nowere to go because the bridge was uneven. And to make things less better a ROFLcopter came and began to blow up the bridge.

Then Gordon Freechman said "I has idea!" and because he was physicist everyone listened him.

Everyone entered the motion that is slow like Matrix and jumped onto the big bad ROFLcopter except 4 Bill who wuz old and had know jump. Then the air force people who was in ROFLcopter said "We is here to save ew hold on!" and then they blew up the bridge and killed all the zombies and caused unhappiness because the ROFLcopter destroyed Graw-Mart but then they were happy cause all the bad zombiez were dead and they saved Nu Orland.

THE END


End file.
